


I'll wait for you

by jyap5



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyap5/pseuds/jyap5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsword's promise to a girl that changed his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll wait for you

I’ll wait for you

The night breeze blew heavily but I still sat on the hill, under that tree, crying my eyes out. My life was the worst possible. No friends, my parents think of me as a curse. But then you came.   
“Hello? Are you alright?”  
I looked up and saw her, a purple haired girl around my age with a look of concern on her face.   
“Are you alright?”   
I didn’t know why, but as soon as she had said that I poured all of my problems onto her. I was sure she would ditch me as soon as I finished, but instead she gently placed her hand on my shoulder.  
“Don’t worry…I’ll be your friend.”

So every day from then on, I would wait under that tree and every day after school the girl would be there ready to cheer me up. We had a lot of fun times. Her brilliant smile could make anyone feel happy.   
I didn’t know what gave me the urge, but I confessed to her. Aisha returned my love, which made me even happier each day.  
But as with all things, there is always the opposite.

It was raining one night, and it had been exactly a year since we met. She had stopped meeting me under that tree and I started to worry. Then I found out why.   
The rain poured heavily down on me as I stared at the girl I had grown to love, soaking wet and unable to say anything. I didn’t know if she were crying, or if it was the rain.   
I remembered her trying to say something, but it was drowned out by the heavy rain. Aisha’s usual smile, now was gone and was replaced by the face of sadness.   
“Aisha! Get in the car! We’re leaving Velder!”  
She looked one more time, and walked down the hill towards the car. And I never saw her again. Though every day in hope that she’ll return I would sit under that tree and wait.

Even if she doesn’t come back to Velder, or never see me again.  
I swear for all eternity…I’ll always wait for her.


End file.
